familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hannibal Octavius Fullmer (1837-1909)
}} Biography Sometime in 1836-1837 Octavius' parents encountered missionaries of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and were converted to the Mormon Religion while living in the Richland Ohio area. Shortly there after his family moved to be with the new church in Missouri. On the 16th of May (1837) my third child was born, to whom we gave the name of Hanibal Octavius. In the following September we journeyed to the state of Missouri, the gathering place of the Saints. We settled for the winter in a home belonging to Elder Oliver Walker on Shoal Creek in Caldwell County near Haun's Mill. On our journey, when we camped at Huntsville in Missouri, we were visited by the Prophet Joseph Smith, who was also journeying to the gathering place of the Saints. This was the first time I ever had the privilege of beholding the Prophet in the flesh. In April, 1838 the Prophet called a Solemn Assembly and our son Hanibal Octavius was blessed under the hands of the Prophet Joseph Smith and Sidney Rigdon. While still a young infant, Octavius' family was just moving into a new home next to Haun's Mill, Missouri, when the Missouri militia raided that place and he hid in the woods with his mother. Afterwards they had to relocate to Illinois. Soon after this the mob sent word that they were coming to kill all they could find alive and burn their houses and possessions. I took our three children and went and concealed ourselves as best we could. Sister Lewis and her two children were along with me. We went into the woods and came to a large oak tree that had fallen to the ground, so we crept through the upper branches of this tree and sat down on the trunk. Here we were screened from observation by the branches and foliage of the tree. My husband, not thinking it wisdom for all to hide together, hid himself in another place. About 3 o'clock in the morning we decided to go and see if the mob had been to carry out their threats, but we found that the mobbers had not come, so we went into our house and got in just in time to be sheltered from a heavy thunder storm. 1850 Hunter Wagon Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Edward Hunter 1850 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train traveling from to Salt Lake City in the early summer. 261 individuals and 67 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). This company was organized at 12-mile creek near the Missouri River. It was the first Perpetual Emigrating Fund Company of LDS Church. Its leader, Edward Hunter would go to become the 3rd presiding bishop of the church the following year. Several diary/biographical accounts exist for this group. At age 13, Octavius migrated west to Utah with his mother and siblings in the Edward Hunter 1850 LDS Pioneer Wagon Company where he had charge of the bishop's cattle herd. His mother's autobiography is a key historical record for that group. We arrived in Salt Lake Valley on the 12th day of October, 1850 thus making the journey in 14 weeks from the Missouri River. My two boys, Junius and Octavius, drove the loose stock for the company across the plains. The greater part of this herd was owned by Bishop Hunter. Junius had charge of the herd and the Bishop furnished him with a horse to ride. Occasionally my son Octavius would relieve his brother in driving these animals. My Son, Eugene drove my team and took care of the animals from the starting point till we arrived in Salt Lake Valley. Family Life Octavius and Rachel Fullmer are buried with three children at the Salt Lake Cemetery Vital Records 1850 US Census "United States Census, 1850," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MCS6-BC8 : accessed 02 Dec 2013), David Fullmer, Great Salt Lake county, Great Salt Lake, Utah Territory, United States; citing dwelling 421, family 421, NARA microfilm publication M432, roll 919. Household Listing #421 at Salt Lake City * David Fullmer - M/47 - B: Penn /Ocp: Farmer * Rhoda Ann Fullmer - F/38 - B: Penn * Eugene Fullmer - M/18 - B:Penn * Junius Fullmer - M/16 - B:Penn * Octavius Fullmer - M/13 - B:Ohio * Elvira Fullmer - F/11 - B:Ill * Ortensia Fullmer - F/8 - B:Ill * Susanna Fullmer - F/6 - B:IA * David Fullmer - M/4 - B:IA * Rhoda Fullmer - F/2 - B:IA Household Listing #422 at Salt Lake City Adjacent Household of 2nd Wife under assumed name * Sarah Rockwell - F/28 - B:Conn. * Sarah J Rockwell - F/4 - B:Ia Adjacent Household Listing #423 at Salt Lake City (Parents of David Rullmer) * Peter Fullmer - M/78 - B:Penn - Ocp: None * Susanna Fullmer - F/68 - B:Penn * Mary Fullmer - F/18 - B:Penn * Jane Fullmer - F/16 - B:Penn References * Gravesite of Octavius - Find-A-Grave memorial #43652026.